With the rapid development of computer and Internet technologies, Internet-based social applications have emerged, such as interactive games, micro-blogs, WeChat, Weishi and Paint. A social application is a platform that provides instant interaction for users. For example, for two terminals configured with the same application, after two users log in with login accounts on their terminals respectively, the two users can operate the applications on their terminals respectively.
In view of this, the demand for interaction between terminals increases with the development of mobile Internet at present. In most situations, if a terminal needs collaboration with a user of another terminal while running an application, a request is usually transmitted to the other terminal manually. And then the other terminal transmits data obtained after the collaboration to the terminal, thereby achieving interaction between the two terminals running the same application.
For example, in a case that an application installed on mobile terminals is an interactive application, and a user of one mobile terminal needs help from a friend when the interactive application of the mobile terminal reaches a level during the operation of the interactive application, in a conventional method the friend sends a strategy to the above mobile terminal. The user of the mobile terminal needs to first open the strategy to read, and then continue to run the interactive application based on the read content of the strategy. Apparently, the efficiency and effect of the interaction are poor.
At present, there is no effective solution to the above problem in the conventional technology that the efficiency of collaboration between terminal devices is poor when sharing application resource between the terminal devices.